Three Hunters X Ninjas
by Kingjoker1357
Summary: Three certain hunters who have tormented our favorite main characters have woken up in a new world, will the world of ninjas be prepared for these psychopaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I appreciate you reading this story and all. After watching and finishing Hunter X Hunter, this idea popped in my head and after reading some other fan fictions, I decided make my own for this amazing show. I hope you like it:).**

Water And Red. That's the first thing Hisoka saw after crawling out of the pond. He was in seriously bad shape and needed to fix his wounds.

As he was stitching his arm, he remembered his epic battle with Chrollo in the Heaven's Arena, the last thing he remembered was changing his Nen contract and everything going black.

"_Strange, I feel different...more powerful, guess the Nen contract worked, Chrollo was right after all. Though that doesn't explain how I ended up out here in the forest." _Hisoka said in his mind, his thoughts going wild with possibilities.

Hisoka also noticed he was wearing the outfit he was chasing Killua and Alluka with, puzzling him even more.

Hisoka walks over to a tree to think when he notices a needle pierced into it, he smiles, recognizing the design and begins to walk, noticing more ahead.

Hisoka comes upon another clearing, with a lone tree in the middle, with a figure leaning against it, that's where he saw him, Illumi.

Hisoka noticed his outfit, which was the same one he wore when chasing his little brother for Alluka.

Illumi had his eyes closed when Hisoka walked up to him.

"Well I didn't expect my savior to be you after my play date with Chrollo, although I prefer it if you didn't leave me in a pond, this is my favorite outfit". Hisoka said, his smile turning to a frown near the last few comments.

Illumi finally opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Hisoka he begins to speak.

"You fought Chrollo huh? Well I'm just hearing this now since I woke up here too". Illumi said with his signature poker face, his eyes piercing into Hisoka's soul.

Hisoka put a finger to his chin, "Hmm how interesting, someone must've taken a liking to us". Hisoka said with his signature smile.

"If that's the case, I already taken care of him". Illumi said, pointing to a tree to his far left with a corpse slouched up against it.

"Hm?" Hisoka turned from Illumi and began walking over to it.

"When I woke up, he tried to attack me, saying I was a "Missing-Nin" from the village, as you can tell from the damage, he wasn't a problem". Illumi said as he waited for Hisoka.

The corpse was male, brown skin, white hair, small build. He wasn't wearing anything remarkabe except for the headband, which had a spiral however it had a triangle on its left side, Hisoka stared at it with curiosity before Illumi spoke again.

"After I broke his arm, he begged me to spare his life, I happened to need information so he explained everything I needed to know".

"Care to share this new info with me, hmm?" Hisoka said, turning to Illumi with a smile.

"I'm getting there, first thing is we're in a country I've never heard of, I'm doubtful you've heard it either".

"Your breaking my heart by underestimating me". Hisoka said sarcastically, touching his chest.

"The man said we're in the land of fire, east of the Hidden Leaf Village, naturally I thought he was lying, so I ripped a fingernail off". Illumi said nochalantly.

"But he happened to have a map of the country so I believed him, he also explained to me the other countries, their villages, and their history with each other. These countries also seem behind in terms of technology since he was shocked and surprised when he saw my phone. Based on all of these factors and how he was genuinely confused when I mentioned Yorknew City, Kakin, Yorbia, Hunters, My Family, and the Phantom Troupe, I believe we might be on a undiscovered continent or even world". Illumi said, closing his eyes and giving a sigh.

Hisoka stood there for a minute, processing everything he just said with a frown. He closed his eyes.

"_How annoying, could Illumi be lying? No, everything to the way he spoke and his body language shows that he was completely honest with me, considering our circumstances, I could just kill him right here and be on my merry way, should be quite easy since he "trusts" me now"._

Hisoka grinned as his eyes rolled back at the thought of Illumi lying dead to his feet, he soon sighed and his grin turned to a frown.

"_However, I hate to say it, but I'm just as confused as he is of this new world, so it won't hurt to have a tool to watch your back"._

Hisoka grinned again, staring at Illumi as he was busy on his phone.

"_At least until that tool is worn out and broken"._

Hisoka changed his demeanor and spoke.

"Well considering our circumstances, it wouldn't hurt to partner up now would it".

Illumi finished working on his phone before speaking.

"Yep, seems smart, I already scanned that map of his onto my phone, first thing we should do is find this Leaf Village and get more info there". Illumi said as he began walking East of the clearing, Hisoka following behind him.

"Whatever you say" Hisoka said, shrugging his arms and smiling before humming a little tune.

**LAND OF WIND**

A Camel Spider was scurrying around, searching for someplace to hide for the oncoming sandstorm in the north, as it scurried from sand dune to sand dune, it finally found a hiding place, a corpse. It crawled over to it began digging.

As it was digging underneath it, the camel spider scurried away in surprise when it noticed the corpse was slowly moving, still alive somehow. As the body slowly rose up and dusted himself off, he stood there for a few seconds, finally opening his eyes and staring at the bright sun, which gave him a sense of warmth and comfort as the sun shined on his black hair.

Chrollo was awake.

His hair was slicked back as always, he was also wearing his signature coat he wore in Yorknew.

He stopped staring at the sun to take a look at his surroundings, he quickly took notice of the oncoming sandstorm in the far distance approaching, thanks to his perception, he noticed something not even an experienced sand shinobi could see walking along the storm, two black cloaked figures slowly making their way toward his direction.

Chrollo smiled

"Interesting".

**Thank you so much for reading, I would really appreciate any sorta feedback.**

**Hopefully with this story I can start updating my other story since its summer.**

**Anyway, please R&R! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter, I appreciate it!**

**Hope you all enjoy this one.**

Deidara and Sasori have been walking for the past three days, in order to reach the Sand Village.

"Sasori my man, I don't know how you can be inside that puppet with this kind of heat." Deidara said, taking off his straw hat to wipe his brow.

Sasori said nothing as they both continued walking towards their goal.

Sasori stopped walking as soon as they made it to a sand dune.

"Deidara Wait."

Deidara stops walking and turns to him.

"What?" Deidara said in annoyance.

"We're already behind schedule, I'm not trying to make Leader mad." Deidara continued.

"Shut Up".

Deidara furrowed his brow.

Sasori looked around the area, seeing nothing but a few shrubs and cactus's. The wind was starting to pick up thankfully. Sasori continued to look around until a camel spider crawled up to him and looked at him curiously.

Sasori stared at it before crushing it with his tail.

"Well if your done playing exterminator, you wanna get a move on so we can find the sand village?"Deidara huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, let's go."

After they both left, it was quiet around the area.

_"__That was close."_ Chrollo thought.

Chrollo appeared back in the dune, removing a cloak.

**"****Cloak Of Invisibility! A Conjuration type nen that when worn can make the user completely invisible to the naked ****eye, while**** the user is wearing it, they can still see clearly from under the cloak."**

Chrollo stole this ability from a young boy back in the Heaven's Arena, who claimed he was a wizard.

Chrollo began walking the same path the two Akatsuki members went.

During this, Chrollo's thoughts went wild with questions.

_"__Why were they arguing about being behind schedule? What's a sand village?"_

Chrollo put a hand to his chin as he kept walking and thinking.

_"__They have a leader, so that tells me there's more of them. Based on their attitude and low profile, they're gonna cause some trouble for that village. The blonde one was nervous about making his boss mad, while the other __one, Sasori, didn__'t seem to care. This boss seems interesting. Right now, it'd be best to get to this Sand Village faster than them and see if I can get my bearings, none of the troupe has picked up their phones __either, not a good sign__. Hopefully Illumi picks up when I get there."_

Chrollo took his book out of his pocket and opened it to a page.

_"__I'll have to use this, Edgar will be happy to see me."_

Sasori and Deidara were walking when Deidara stopped.

He looked around them for a bit.

"Sasori, did you feel that?"

Sasori stopped walking.

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing that incident beforehand wasn't just a hunch huh". Deidara continued.

Sasori ignored him as he stared straight ahead.

"I don't think we're the only ones heading for the Sand."

"What's our plan, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"We'll keep going as usual, but be prepared in case things don't go as we planned for the operation,." Sasori said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hopefully this guy doesn't alert the whole village, it's gonna be annoying dealing with the Kazekage already, I don't need any Sand Shinobi joining, hmm." Deidara said with a sign.

Sasori's bandanna flew up, revealing his twisted grin, his puppet mouth agape with delight.

"Let's just hope this annoyance will be powerful enough for my collection."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


End file.
